


L'uomo Dietro la Tenda

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: E Ozma non è più un nome.Ma un ruolo che deve ricoprire, che gli piaccia o meno.E lui è sempre stato un perfezionista, quindi ovviamente andrà fino in fondo.





	L'uomo Dietro la Tenda

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia in inglese intorno all'inizio dell'anno, quando il volume 6 era agli ultimi episodi.  
È una serie di momenti e headcanon su Ozpin e su come funziona il processo di reincarnazione, finché lo show non mi dirà qualcosa di diverso.  
Oggi ho deciso di tradurla in italiano. Spero che possa piacervi.

** I** muri bianchi, illuminati dalla luce proveniente dalle finestre, riverberano per il rumore di passi e il chiacchierare di voci giovanili.

  
Gli dicono che è rinato ancora.  
  
Il ragazzo, libri sottobraccio e un'aria timida che gli aleggia intorno, incontra il suo stesso riflesso sulla finestra e interrompe la sua marcia attraverso il corridoio per esaminare quello che, senza dubbio, pensa sia un volto estraneo che lo sta osservando dove il suo dovrebbe essere.  
  
Il Re può sentire le proprie labbra, o piuttosto il proprio spirito, sorridere da un orecchio all'altro mentre il ragazzo si avvicina, brontolando tra sé e sé qualcosa su come gli esami finali lo stiano stressando troppo.  
  
"Salve! Sono Re Ozias, il Grande e Potente" dice, e, quando il ragazzo cade sul sedere trasalendo rumorosamente, un paio di altri studenti che si voltano a guardarlo, lascia che la propria anima scoppi in una calorosa risata.  
  
Oh, _si divertirà un mondo_.  
  
*  
  
Tippetarius, più brevemente Tip, è il nome che diedero al neonato che, vent'anni fa, fu abbandonato di fronte alla porta dell'orfanotrofio in una fredda notte d'inverno.  
  
Tutti i clichè da origine di un eroe di fantasia.  
  
Proprio a quel Tip non sembra voler essere un grande eroe, sotterra ulteriormente il proprio naso occhialuto nelle pagine del suo libro, ignorando le battutine sul suono sciocco del suo nome e si rassicura che non sta _assolutamente_ parlando con l'ultimo Re di Vale, colui che morì qualche anno prima e che ora, chissà come, abita nella sua testa.  
  
"Quanti anni sono passati, di grazia" prova a chiedere, prima di essere ignorato di nuovo. A lui era sembrata una manciata di secondi: un momento prima era morto, e il momento dopo, ecco che è improvvisamente il riflesso che fissa questo quattrocchi dal nome buffo a cui sembra non interessare altro che non siano i voti di scuola e non ha nessun desiderio di uscire da questo orfanotrofio in qualsiasi momento della sua vita.  
  
Beh, tutto ciò deve cambiare, se vogliono ottenere qualcosa.  
  
*  
  
In pochi mesi, il mondo di Tip si espande.  
  
Non era mai stato bravo nelle esercitazioni di combattimento, prima che questo nuovo... coinquilino mentale entrasse nella sua vita e gli insegnasse le basi come nessun isegnante era mai riuscito. Quasi come se non stesse solamente insegnandogli qualcosa che non conosceva, ma lo aiutasse a ricordare di essere sempre stato capace di combattere. Di essere sempre stato un prodigio.  
  
E proprio ora, Tip - no, _Ozpin_ \- firma con il suo nuovo nome, il nome che si è scelto da solo, i documenti che lo renderanno il nuovo preside di Beacon Academy.  
  
"Bel nome" dice la Voce. Ozpin sorride.  
  
"Se devo davvero diventare te, voglio un nome che mi si addica".  
  
E Ozma non è più un nome.  
  
Ma un ruolo che deve ricoprire, che gli piaccia o meno.  
  
E lui è sempre stato un perfezionista, quindi ovviamente andrà fino in fondo.  
  
*  
  
Viaggia fino a Beacon andando a piedi. La Voce vuole che lui veda il mondo e, a dire la verità, anche lui è sempre stato curioso.  
  
Vede bambini che giocano, le loro risa che riecheggiano nelle sue orecchie, e comincia a ricordare viste che non ha mai visto.  
  
Si scopre nel sentire un calore che non aveva mai conosciuto in cuor suo, dove prima vi erano solo le vuote giornate all'orfanotrofio, nessuno che lo volesse, interessato solamente ai propri voti.  
  
"Vedi, piccolo" dice il Re "È per questo che dobbiamo proteggere loro e questo mondo".  
  
E lui comincia a essere d'accordo.  
  
*  
  
Viene accolto dai suoi attendenti.  
  
Attendenti che, a quanto pare, ha nominato lui stesso.  
  
La Voce insiste che è gente di cui potersi fidare, ma Ozpin trova comunque che lo sguardo dell'attuale preside di Vacuo, un uomo che potrebbe benissimo avere più di cent'anni ed è, in qualche modo, capace di stare in piedi, sia, francamente, abbastanza inquietante.  
  
_Non vede me. Vede Lui._  
  
Gli consegnano il "suo" bastone e Ozpin guarda il proprio riflesso sulla superficie, sente il peso nelle proprie mani e, improvvisamente, non si sente più così sicuro.  
  
La Voce interrompe il filo dei suoi pensier. "Posso?" e quindi gli concede le redini.  
  
Sente le proprie labbra formare un sorriso, pur non essendo quello che sta sorridendo, mentre il Re alza il bastone con disinvoltura e fa un paio di rotazioni con il polso.  
  
"È bello vederti di nuovo, amico mio!" sente la propria voce esclamare, ma, quando il preside di Vacuo si inginocchia di fronte a lui, gridando "Vostra Maestà!" c'è un bagliore, una visione, e sente i propri muscoli che si contraggono e il Re ritorna immediatamente nei recessi della sua mente.  
  
"_Per l'amor degli Dèi,_ digli di rialzarsi".  
  
"Ehm... Puoi rialzarti".  
  
Gli mostrano come può accedere dall'ufficio ai propri appartamenti privati. Una password da immettere da sotto la scrivania, ed ecco che si svela una scala a chiocciola che conduce verso il basso.  
  
"Mi piace il tema degli ingranaggi" dice.  
  
"Vero? È stata una mia idea!" commenta il Re.  
  
*  
  
I due Branwen sono insolenti e insicuri, quando vengono mandati nuovamente a ricevere una punizione da un preside che è appena poco più grande di loro.  
  
La Voce li ritiene troppo orgogliosi e testardi per quello che valgono, eppure... eppure Ozpin si identifica con loro.  
  
"Non dirmi che quel marmocchio di nome Qrow è riuscito a commuoverti, parlando di come la sua Semblance gli rovini la vita" dice il Re, con tono severo, ma vive nella sua anima e non può nascondergli la simpatia che nutre per quei due monelli e sì, gli ricordano un altro monello che ora lo sta guardando dall'alto in basso.  
  
"Non lasciare che il tuo nuovo potere ti dia alla testa, piccolo. L'orgoglio è ciò che mi ha ucciso".  
  
"Lo so, ma se dobbiamo continuare questa guerra, potremo avere bisogno di nuovi alleati, non credi?" sorride quando sente l'altro se stesso alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Quindi... questa tua magia. Com'è che funziona?".  
  
*  
  
Qrow lo chiama nel cuore della notte. Non l'ha mai sentito così disperato.  
  
"È morta... Non so che cosa fare".  
  
È costretto a fermare la mano che tiene la pergamena dal tremare, entrambe le sue anime in preda a un dolore fin troppo familiare.  
  
Non partecipa al funerale.  
  
Non vuole causare altri problemi.  
  
Ma va a visitare la tomba, in un'altra notte, guarda con tristezza l'iscrizione _"Infine, mi disperdo dolcemente"_ e ricorda un paio di grandi occhi argentei che lo guardano con così tanta speranza e con una ammirazione che lui non merita.  
  
Si morde le labbra, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che minacciano di cadergli dalle palpebre.  
  
"Non hai proprio nulla da dire?" chiede alla Voce, per un inutile tentativo di conforto, ma poi un bagliore, e si ritrova in un altro tempo.  
  
Ha in mano la Reliquia della Distruzione e sta ponderando sul da farsi con la Voce. Le sue mani sono già abbastanza sporche, e dopo tutto questo non sarà mai più capace di lavare via il sangue che le insozza.  
  
Può solo guardare, pieno di disgusto, mentre i soldati rimanenti si inginocchiano al suo cospetto. Regni uniti attraverso la distruzione, proprio come avrebbe voluto _lei_.  
  
Ritorna al presente, nausea che si impossessa di lui.  
  
"Tutte quelle persone che ho ucciso" sussurra, dita che tirano i capelli, lacrime che ora cadono liberamente "No... _Tu_ le hai uccise! Non sono stato io!".  
  
_"Tu sei me"_ dice la Voce, ma il suo tono è triste, non severo.  
  
"Prima lo capisci, meglio è".  
  
Ma poi, entrambi smettono di parlare.  
  
Degli occhi lo stanno scrutando da dietro.  
  
Afferra il bastone e si prepara a fronteggiare i Grimm.  
  
Una vile creature - sempre che sia viva - simile a una medusa si avvicina. C'è un volto dentro, un volto che lui riconosce.  
  
Mormora quel nome con vivo disgusto: Salem.  
  
Lui conosce lei. Lei riconosce lui.  
  
"Quanto ancora intendi continuare con questa farsa, Ozma? Oh, perdonami. Ora ti fai chiamare Ozpin".  
  
I Grimm lo assaltano. Ma lui sa come combattere e _vincere_.  
  
Ma le ore passano e ancora altri Grimm arrivano come dalle ombre stesse, circondando la tomba solitaria.  
  
Lui è in ginocchio, adesso, l'odio che gli brucia fin dentro le viscere, si sente come se potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro.  
  
Vuole scagliarsi contro di lei, non chiedere nemmeno perché l'ha uccisa, vuole soltanto fare a pezzi quelle creature e far sparire quel dannato sorriso dalla sua faccia.  
  
Ma poi è spinto fin dentro la sua mente, mentre il Re prende forzatamente il controllo e si rialza, un'aria severa ma calma nei suoi movimenti. In un paio di gesti precisi, dieci o più Grimm cadono e le loro ceneri si spargono al vento.  
  
"Finalmente ti decidi a mostrarti".  
  
Il Re risponde, con la voce di Ozpin.  
  
"Mi hai tolto tutto, ripetutamente. Ma, possano gli Dèi essermi testimoni, non lascerò che tu uccida questo bambino".  
  
Lei sorride, provocatoria. "Com'è toccante" dice "Il modo in cui fai finta di avere a cuore questi bambini, anche quando li derubi delle loro vite".  
  
Ozias rafforza la presa sul bastone.  
  
"Ma non preoccuparti" continua lei "Non voglio ucciderti stanotte. Non mi soddisferebbe".  
  
Allo stesso modo in cui erano giunti, i Grimm e la strana creatura cominciano ad andare via.  
  
"Lascia che questo ti sia di avvertimento. Ricorda questo giorno, quando il tuo impero cadrà".  
  
"Questo mondo libero non cadrà" dice Ozias, contrastando la parola "impero" con la sua propria definizione "Gli uomini sono più forti della tua oscurità".  
  
Lei sembra essere presa alla sprovvista per un momento, ma poi offre altre parole mentre se ne va.  


> _... Puoi anche preparare i tuoi guardiani, costruire monumenti al tuo cosiddetto "mondo libero", ma bada bene: non ci sarà nessuna vittoria nella forza..._

  
Ma poi, colui che si volta a guardare con angoscia la lapide per l'ultima volta non è il Re, ma il ragazzino. Ed è sempre lui che ha l'ultima parola, quasi come se quella meravigliosa bambina che ora è lì ricordata lo ispirasse ancora dalla tomba.  


> _Ma, forse, la vittoria è nelle cose semplici che hai dimenticato da tempo._  
  
_Cose che richiedono un'anima piccola,_  
  
_più onesta._

  
*  
  
"Me ne pentirò".  
  
"Rilassati dice il Re, con la voce di Ozpin "Ho imparato a imitare il tuo modo di parlare abbastanza bene".  
  
"Non è quello, ciò di cui sono preoccupato".  
  
E il suo terrificante discorso ai nuovi studenti ne è la prova.  
  
"_Che diavolo era, quello?!_ Sono studenti, non soldati!"  
  
"Avresti preferito che avessi offerto loro della cioccolata e dei biscotti? Hanno bisogno di essere motivati".  
  
"Non ti lascerò mai più tenere un altro discorso".  
  
È strano come quest'uomo sia capace di essere un Re spaventoso in un momento, e si possa mettere a ridere per una barzelletta sporca in quello dopo. Ozpin si vanta di avere un senso dell'umorismo più raffinato.  
  
In ogni caso, c'è una cosa in cui vanno d'accordo.  
  
"Questa strategia d'atterraggio... Che roba --" Jaune Arc non riesce a finire la frase.  
  
"Non mi stanca mai" commenta la voce mentre Ozpin sorseggia la sua cioccolata, nascondendo il fatto di essersi divertito lui stesso.  
  
*  
  
"Lo farò" dice Pyrrha Nikos e Ozpin maledice silenziosamente quella onestà d'intento e purezza dell'anima che lo riporta indietro a un tempo che non è mai stato suo, quando un altro uomo fronteggiò un Dio con queste esatte parole.  
  
L'uomo sicuro di sé che è quando in compagnia dei suoi colleghi crolla alla fine della giornata, nel momento stesso in cui mette piede nella sua stanza privata.  
  
Butta via il bastone, non curandosi di guardare dove atterra.  
  
_"Maledizione!"_  
  
"Calmati" dice la Voce "Le abbiamo dato una scelta".  
  
"Non è affatto una scelta!" grida lui, camminando avanti e indietro e stringendosi i capelli. Incontra il proprio riflesso sullo specchio della toletta accanto al letto fa una smorfia quando vede un volto che non è il suo "Non per lei! È troppo onesta, troppo... Coraggiosa. Vorrà aiutare per forza!"  
  
"Non abbiamo altre opzioni" dice il riflesso.  
  
"E se morisse?!"  
  
"E se non lo facesse?"  
  
"Come se fosse meglio!" soffoca un singhiozzo "È una cosa perversa! Anche se non dovesse morire, gli Dèi soli sanno cosa le potrebbe accadere. La distruggeremo".  
  
Il riflesso sorride senza alcun divertimento.  
  
"Potrebbe diventare come te. Non sarebbe così male, non cr-".  
  
Viene interrotto da frammenti di specchio che volano ovunque. Sangue gocciola sul lavandino.  
  
"È questo, ciò che _diventare_ _te_ comporta?! Dovrebbe andarmi bene che dei bambini muoiano?!?"  
  
"O lei muore, o il mondo finisce"  
  
Sangue e lacrime che si mischiano, Ozpin si piega in agonia sul lavandino.  
  
"Tu-- _sei un codardo!_ Prima fai in modo che io prenda a cuore le persone, e poi vuoi che le uccida?!"  
  
Con un forte BASTA, il Re prende il controllo.  
  
Asciuga le lacrime con la mano sana, sospira e poi fissa quella insanguinata.  
  
"Posso accettare questo errore da principianti da un marmocchio" attiva la sua aura poi si mette a cercare nel cassetto qualcosa per pulire il sangue.  
  
"Trentadue anni, che siamo insieme. Pensavo che avessi accettato il tuo destino, ormai".  
  
Guarda in basso. Vicino al letto, tra i frammenti di vetro, c'è un ragazzino dai capelli bianchi, più giovane di quanto lo era il giorno in cui si sono incontrati. Piange, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto.  
  
Il Re sospira un'altra volta, ma il suo sguardo si addolcisce. Mostra la mano bendata al bambino.  
  
"Vedi? Ora va meglio".  
  
Poi lo prende tra le sue braccia, cullandolo finché non si addormenta.  
  
*  
  
Oggi morirà.  
  
L'ha saputo dal momento in cui la voce di quella donna ha sabotato il torneo.  
  
Dirige i suoi subordinati a difendere la città. Rimane un momento nel suo ufficio per mettere ordine nelle sue emozioni.  
  
"Ti prego" sussurra tra sé e sé "Non abbandonarmi ora".  
  
"Rimarrò al tuo fianco fino alla fine" lo rassicura la Voce.  
  
*  
  
Il combattimento contro Cinder procede bene.  
  
Anche quando lei attiva i suoi poteri di Fanciulla, la combattono a turno, perfettamente in sincrono.  
  
Ma, quando le mura attorno a loro cominciano a sfaldarsi, e una voragine si apre nel pavimento, lei non vede cadere un grosso macigno, o forse lo vede e non le importa. Forse i suoi poteri potrebbero facilmente salvarla dall'essere schiacciata, eppure-  
  
Eppure, nel volto di lei, vede Pyrrha. Vede Penny. Vede Summer e Ruby e Raven e Weiss, e tutti i suoi studenti e tutti i suoi bambini, e le sue prime quattro figlie.  
  
Non sa se è Ozpin, o Ozias, o entrambi, che con un balzo la spinge via.  
  
Giace, schiacciato dal peso, in bocca il sapore di sangue e bile e lacrime.  
  
"Che modo stupido di morire" dice, ma la Voce non lo condanna.  
  
*  
  
Il momento successivo, vede luce accecante tutt'intorno e si sente ritornare bambino.  
  
Vede la figura di una donna, che gli porge la mano. Inizia a correre, la chiama "Madre!"  
  
Ma lei sparisce e lui non è più un bambino. Una mano ruvida si poggia sulla sua spalla.  
  
"Non ancora, piccolo" dice il Re "Non possiamo ancora andare".  
  
C'è un'infinità di persone intorno a loro, sia umani che fauni, lo guardano con rimpianto.  
  
In mezzo a loro, Ozma.  
  
In ginocchio, che piange.  
  
"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto".  
  
Non c'è odio in nessuno di loro, per lui. Solo un senso di appartenenza. Così, lui cammina e gli offre una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
  
Si volta di nuovo verso Ozias.  
  
"Quindi... Cosa accadrà adesso?"  
  
"Ora" dice Ozias "Ora tu diventi me"  
  
Sa cosa vuol dire. L'unione è completa. Sarà lui la Voce, da adesso in poi.  
  
"Non sentirò... Più la tua voce... Non è vero?"  
  
Ozias alza le sopracciglia, sorridendo.  
  
"Grazie agli Dèi per la loro misericordia, eh?"  
  
Ma Ozpin non ride. Invece, lo abbraccia, affondando il volto in lunghi capelli biondi.  
  
"Addio... Padre".  
  
"Andrà tutto bene" dice papà "Sarò sempre con te. Te l'ho promesso, giusto? Sarò al tuo fianco fino alla fine".  
  
Tutti i volti scompaiono.  
  
*  
  
Sbatte le palpebre, o meglio sente un nuovo corpo che sbatte le palpebre.  
  
Sente il sole e sudore sulla sua pelle. Davanti agli occhi, c'è natura tutta intorno. I muscoli sentono il dolore gratificante di una giornata di lavoro onesto che fornisce sostentamento.  
  
Il ragazzino rientra e qualcosa nello specchio attira la sua attenzione.  
  
Ozpin lo fissa dall'altro lato dello specchio.  
  
"Ciao?" dice il ragazzino.  
  
Ozpin sente una strana, calda risata risalirgli in gola, ma la soffoca.  
  
Sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro, lascia passare un momento affinché il ragazzino si calmi.  
  
"Salve! Solo il professor Ozpin".  
  
Il ragazzino cade all'indietro con un urlo e Ozpin ride e ride, finché non sente le lacrime che gli solcano le guance.  
  
Bambini spaventati, ognuno di loro.


End file.
